world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella Crowther
Lady Arabella Crowther of Northwind, is how she learned to introduce herself. Quite a long introduction, but she was never given a right to complain. Being the only daughter of Lady Margery and Lord Heinrich Crowther, Arabella had every privilege a girl could ever ask for. Along with her three brothers, she grew up surrounded by nobility and wealth, and was carefully taught how to act like a Lady in order to find a proper marriage that could strenghten the alliances of House Crowther. Her father was always tracing the history of their family, teaching every one of them to be extremely proud of their blood. Heinrich wanted his children to acknowledge where they came from, and wear it proudly like a badge. All this pride had an impact on young Arabella, and she ended up declining every marriage proposal she ever received, no matter how much everyone told her about the importance of it. For that reason, her relationship with her father suddenly went from loving to bitter, and now they can barely stand living under the same roof. "iYou're a shame./i" He said. The pressure of being the only daughter was almost unbearable, but Arabella ended up learning how to manage that after a while. Her mother died while giving birth to the youngest child, Richard, now 15 years old. She blames the boy for their mother's death, but she never really told him. Not yet. With a witty and unique personality, Arabella is charming and quite strong willed. No matter what is going on in the game of politics, the young woman will promptly refuse doing things she does not want to, often causing trouble to her House's name. "I am nobody's but my own", she says. She likes to think that she is free and owner of herself, but everyone knows that this is not how things work. Despite this stubbornness, she is still a lady, and whichever promises she makes will certainly be kept. As well as secrets. Ah, she is very good at keeping secrets. Extremely loyal, she despises betrayal. Intelligent, Arabella was taught how to read, write and paint. Enjoys traveling a bit too much, and dreams of traveling all around the world, as impossible as that may sound. She loves learning new things and is a bit of an observer: almost nothing escapes her blue eyes. She is good at reading people's personalities, as well. As a consequence of developing that habit when she was younger, Arabella turned out to be quite persuasive, and isn't afraid to use whatever 'weapons' within her reach to get what she wants. Unlike two of her brothers who inherited their mother's dark hair, the lady carries the common feature of the family, silver-blonde hair, and is easily spotted as a Crowther. Due to how she was raised, she is extremely proud of that. Such pride can come off as arrogance to some. Her words can be icy, so be careful around her. Arabella is really polite, but also masters the art of sarcasm. Arabella likes starry nights. Hates being interrupted while she's talking. And while others may execrate it, she loves the cold weather, and considers herself immensely lucky to be in Northwind.